Revenge
by ElissaCousland
Summary: Serah exacts revenge against Lightning. Farronfluff. Innuendo. Notcest, but cesty if you wanna squint.


A/N: Just a quickie. Kmeme non-fill. Writer is not dead. Busywriter is busy, but still wuv's ya's. ;)

* * *

-Revenge-

It was the day before Serah's wedding. Lightning had taken the whole day off to be with her sister. The Farron sisters spent the time with idle chatter, talking the hours away, comforted in the familiarity of each other. Well, Serah talked, mostly, while Lightning occasionally nodded or muttered an "mhmm" in agreement, or made a face showing disdain or disgust (mainly at the mention of Snow, her soon to be brother-in-law).

Serah sat on one end of the small couch that took up most of Lightning's equally small living room, pajama-clad knees pulled up to her chest. Lightning sat on the other end of the couch, with her bare legs pulled up in a similar position, but with her legs canted slightly to one side. Both girls sipped on a big mug of hot cocoa at the same moment. Serah silently watched Lightning from the corner of her eye. She smiled unconsciously at their instinctively-synched action.

"Tch!" Lightning made a sound of annoyance. Serah, shaken from her thoughts, glanced over at her sister. A big wet spot blossomed on Lightning's pajama top, right between her breasts. "Ugh!" Lightning grunted. She pulled the stained shirt over her head and strode over to the beginning of the hallway, wadded up the shirt and tossed it so that it bounced off the opposite wall and landed directly in the laundry hamper. The soldier checked her wife-beater shirt, which was fortunately dry. She noticed that her nipples showed through the white shirt a little bit, but it didn't matter to her. It was only Serah. She smoothed out her short-short pj shorts and strode back to the couch.

Serah smirked at her when she sat back down and pulled her legs up. "Miss your mouth?"

Lightning mock-glared at her and gave a wry smile, "Yeah, guess it was that hole in my lip,"

Serah tried to hold in a chuckle and only succeeded in snorting instead. Lightning's mock-glare deepened. She picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at Serah's head. "Hey!" the little Farron yelled in a mock-accusing tone, as she caught the soft projectile. Instead of throwing it back, she curled it into her lap and held on to it. She looked back and Lightning and smiled. Lightning smiled at her.

The moment passed and faded, stretching on into comfortable silence. "Hey…Claire?"

"Hm," Lightning turned to look at her again.

"Thanks," Serah gave Lightning a small but genuine smile. "for everything, I mean,"

Lightning nodded, she knew what Serah meant, although she had never actually said the words to her, until now.

"Thank you, Claire," Serah said, her hand found it's way to Lightning's bare thigh. "For saving my life. You don't know how much it means to me, that you would go to all that trouble for me,"

Lightning was about to respond, to reply that it was no trouble at all, they were sisters, Serah was the only family she had, but then Serah's hand slid down her thigh, to the junction just in front of her knee where muscle met joint, and squeezed.

It was meant as an innocent gesture, but both the Farron sisters had forgotten something from a long time ago, and it jumped to life. Rather, Lightning, jumped. Her hands shot out instinctively to shove Serah's hand away as her knee spasmed violently, and a strangled cry of surprise, rose up from her throat and became an involuntary shout.

Serah blinked several times. She glanced curiously at Lightning. There was an odd look of horror on Lightning's face. Slowly, Serah's lips curled up in a mischievous grin. Her fingers splayed out, curling into hooks at the ends.

"Serah…" Lightning pleaded, "…Don't…"

The little Farron's ensuing chuckle was more devious than Vanille on crack, as she wiggled her curled fingers at her older sister. "…heheheheheh…" Serah was beyond reasoning with. Lightning could see that from the look of utter devilish glee in her lying, innocent cerulean eyes.

Serah suddenly had a flashback of all the times her big sis had held her down and tickled her mercilessly. Back then, she had been too small to fight back, and the secret of Claire's "tickle-spot", discovered and mercilessly exploited by their father, was lost to the sands of time. But now, she could finally have her revenge.

"It's payback time, Claire," Serah crowed with delight.

_Two can play that game!_ Lightning thought, making her preemptive attack to the junction of Serah's neck and collarbone.

The little Farron let out a squeal and clamped her head down to her shoulder as much as she could, to trap Lightning's hand, and hamper the wriggling of her fingers on the sensitive skin there.

Serah giggled and writhed and squirmed as Lightning positioned herself above her little sister, straddling her waist in an effort to pin her as she worked both hands on either side of Serah's neck.

Serah bucked and squirmed and made all sorts of strangled noises as she shifted her head from side to side to keep Lightning from tickling both sides of neck at once. Her face was starting to turn red from the exertion. In self-defense, she shot both hands out and went for the kill.

Lightning squealed and twitched from side to side as the little Farron's digits worked her ribs and hips, scanning and scrounging for any moment of purchase that would grant her a moment's respite from the delightful torture at her neck. The ruckus grew louder as both girls screamed and laughed and writhed all over the couch and rolled completely off the couch, landing on the floor with a startling thud, that brought forth another stream of giggles, before they were on each other again.

* * *

Hope strode happily down the road as the sun was beginning to set in Oerba. He walked tall and proud, the way Lightning had taught him to. Tomorrow, he had an important role in the wedding. He was the ring bearer.

He stopped before Lightning's door and paused with his fist raised. A slight flush of embarassment burned his cheeks bright for a moment, but he quickly dismissed the thought and swallowed down his pride. Lightning wouldn't laugh at him. Besides, he would have to learn to tie a tie at some point in his life. Might as well start now, he thought. He gave his suit one last look and smoothed it out, ran his hands through his silver-blonde hair and knocked on the door.

After several minutes, Lightning still hadn't answered, so he took it upon himself to let himself in. "Uh…Light?"

No answer.

"..you home?"

There were noises coming from further inside the house. Curiosity decided for him that he should investigate. Creeping forward into the hallway, the sounds became clearer. It was definitely Lightning, and… it sounded like… like she was…laughing. There was another voice as well, distinctly female.

Hope suddenly got a strange feeling and decided that it might be best to leave and come back in the morning. Except, his feet wouldn't listen. In fact, they were taking him closer towards Lightning and…

"S-Serah!-?" he choked. He stood there, staring blankly at the sight before him.

_OHMIGODWHATTHEFUCKISGOINGON? FLEE!FLEE!FLEE! _His thoughts screamed at him. That last thought shook him from his frozen state of shock. He turned on his heels and ran out the door, trying to blur the image from his corrupted little mind.

* * *

"Was that, Hope…?" Serah asked, as she glanced in the direction the interruption came from, looking over her shoulder while she hovered over Lightning, who was pinned beneath her. Through their wrestling, Lightning's shirt had rode up until the bottoms of her breasts were nearly exposed. Serah's other hand, the one she wasn't using to balance herself as she turned to look behind her, was still at Lightning's ribs, well up close to her breasts. Lightning's legs were twined with Serah's and Lightning had one hand on Serah's thigh and the other at her neck.

"What's with him?" Lightning wondered aloud.

"I dunno…" Serah shrugged, still looking over her shoulder.

Lightning seized the moment and grabbed both sides Serah's neck. Serah yipped loudly, followed by a cascade of giggles as Lightning lunged forward, pushing the younger girl backward. Serah kicked out her legs, flailing desperately to keep Claire at arms length. Her own little arms shot out and caught Lightning under her armpits. The soldier's elbows buckled as she crashed down on top of her sister, arms clamped in at her sides, pinning Serah's hands. Both Farrons giggled uncontrollably. Lightning gulped down a breath. She eyed Serah sideways.

"…Truce…?" Lightning panted.

Serah grinned. "Nevar!" she cried, wiggling her fingers in Lighting's armpits.


End file.
